


Winter In June

by Chisin632



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory universe, F/M, Human/Digimon pairing, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, story with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisin632/pseuds/Chisin632
Summary: In which June's Myotismon becomes an IcePiedmon at the most inconvenient moment possible. (Cyber Sleuth/ Hackers Memory universe)
Relationships: Ice Piemon | IcePiedmon/Original Character, Piemon | Piedmon/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

June hated it.

She watched her partner from the other side of a commonplace in Eden. He was currently surrounded by many excited faces, both human and digimon, who were showering him with questions and amazement and awe. All of which the egocentric humanoid ate up like a kid with candy. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for her, her partner had become a completely new species of digimon. An IcePiedmon.

And she hated it.

Everything was ruined now, they wouldn't be able to go anywhere in Eden anymore without people stopping them to ask a billion and one questions about what he was, how he got that way, how June had managed to get a one of a kind digimon. She didn't want that, the idea of it had her anxious at the thought.

It wasn't that June hated people, it was just that she didn't like being around them all the time, and she certainly didn't like being the center of attention. She was perfectly content being alone and doing her own thing without any sort of recognition or acknowledgment. In most cases at least, there was one very key exception, and it was him.

Prior to this, her partner had been a Myotismon. And back then, people avoided them both at first sight. Myotismon carried a presence with them that was intimidating to those that didn't know what he was, and reinforced the fearful opinions of those that did. And when you're a hacker working in Eden, that's a really helpful thing. Reputation can be everything.

And despite how it sounded, June actually enjoyed this. Sure, people made assumptions that weren't true about him, and about her, but at least they had the decency to leave them the heck alone. Which left June and her Myotismon to spend all their time together in peace. It was nice.

It wasn't just all that though, June would be remiss if she didn't remind herself that she'd felt... closer to him than a typical person would to their digimon. And while she carried those feelings close to her chest, worried of what his response to it would be. Just yesterday something had happened that made her hope maybe it wasn't as one-sided as she feared.

All of this had started with a job they'd gotten yesterday. Some guy needed another hacker tracked down who'd stolen private account information of his. The man who hired them for the job was, to put it kindly, about as subtle as a bullet train to the face about how he felt about June's looks. A highlight of which was him creepily commenting how her tight shorts were, quote, 'a really good choice'.

Myotismon hadn't liked that one bit. There were piercing death glares pointed at the man who seemed too foolhardy to really notice the digimon's irritation. It didn't go unnoticed by June though, but thankfully despite all that, she managed to reign him in. At least enough to stop Myotismon from destroying the guys account and wiping it from Eden completely. They needed the job and money after all. It would just be a waste.

From then on through the rest of the day, June noted that he was practically on top of her and hovering over her the whole time they were working. Myotismon always stuck close, for general protections sake, but this was much closer than normal.

When you're standing so close that you both are constantly bumping into one another, and tripping over each others feet? That's pretty close. Not only that, but he'd insisted on carrying her through an area of gravity-less digital space too. Normally, he'd just hold her hand to help guide her along in flight since she wasn't used to that sort of movement. This time though, he held her close in a bridal-style embrace, and even wrapped her up in his cloak at the same time too.

It had taken everything June had not to scream in pure happiness in that moment.

Even after the job was done and over and they'd finished dealing with that creep, he continued on still with his run of unique behavior. Not that she was complaining, mind you, but still. It was peculiar.

And by the time the day was over and she was about to log off Eden for the evening, he asked her to stay and sleep there instead. He sounded so attentive when he asked it too. Like it meant everything to him. So, she agreed. They then went back to their own little server space for the night instead.

Was it wishful thinking to feel like he'd been intending something by asking her to stay with him? June still wondered. When they'd arrived things felt different. It wasn't as of they'd never been alone in a room before, they'd been together here numerous times, and yet it never felt like this. The way he was looking at her, so intently; so alert to any little move she made. He was still hovering around her too, did it mean something? Or was she looking into it too much?

After a casual evening of relaxing and idle chat, they at last went to bed. That said, they had to share a bed if they were both going to sleep. There was only ever one bed here. June never slept in Eden before, so a second bed was never needed. Regardless though, he'd been fine with it, and she was much more fine with it than she wanted to admit. Especially since he went to bed shirtless...

So they laid down, and tried to get some sleep.

Not a moment went by, and June knew she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. Her heart was racing way too fast to relax. Thoughts of him invaded her mind, thoughts of a more _intimate_ nature in particular. Which had her consciously trying to resist the urge to squirm at the warm thoughts.

Then, she felt his weight shift.

Myotismon moved over to her side of the bed to spoon her from behind. His chest pressed up against her back, and his arms embraced her to hold her tightly against him. June could feel his lips against her back too, carefully placed as to not cut her with his fangs. It made her shiver, and caused her breathing to quicken in excitement. At the same time June heard him whisper her name, she felt his hand ran down the length of her hip and thigh. His fingers only stopped on their path to grab at the hem of her nightdress, and then...

And then there was suddenly a blinding light. Both of them jumped up in shock, her on one side of the bed and him on the other. Once the light was gone the two of them were left in the dark staring at each other.

That was how he became IcePiedmon.

The rest of the night had been painfully awkward, with him not knowing what exactly to make of his new appearance quite yet. And June certainly didn't have the nerve to bring up, nor ask about, what he'd been doing just a moment ago.

The two stiffly slept side by side, and neither of them got much rest.

The next day, out of curiosity towards his unique appearance, her Piedmon expressed and interest to go out and do some information gathering. Which seemed fair enough. They'd even gotten back in touch with a normal Piedmon that June and him had done work for in the past, figuring that if anyone would know anything, they would. That Piedmon had been absolutely shocked, slack-jawed and all, they'd never seen something like her IcePiedmon before, not once. Not even heard of one talked of before.

So to put it simply, he was something rare and special. Something that seemed to have no explanation to its existence aside from some Digital World nonsense deciding that it was _her_ partner that had to be the first of an apparently new subspecies of Piedmon.

And now, we're back to the present, with all the attention Piedmon had on him now, June feared she was getting pushed aside. And... She hated it...

“Well!” A voice suddenly rang. “ _That_ was certainly something.”

June jumped in her seat so much that it nearly knocked her glasses off her face. She'd been so involved in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that her Piedmon had walked back over to her.

“Geez, you scared me!” She said harshly.

“Sorry! Sorry...” He looked at her apologetically a moment. His hand was wringing at the back of his neck when he sat down next to her on the bench. It was a smaller one, so their sides touched with both of them sitting together.

“Is... everything alright?” He asked in cautious tone. “You've been distant all day.”

June didn't really know what to say. Now probably wasn't the best time to unload all of the everything she'd just been thinking on, so she just shrugged her shoulders instead.

“June...” He stopped mid sentence. She wasn't looking at him, and he noticed. Instead she stared at random people in the common-area going about their business. It was hard for her to look at him right now. “I'm sorry about what happened. I know you're mad, but please talk to me.”

“I'm not mad,” She mumbled. “I just... It's a lot is all. A lot changed.”

“I know.” He said knowingly. “I'm sorry, I should have asked before I did anything... I truly am sorry. I hope you know, at least, that I'd never hurt you.”

Wait, what? June's head turned to him, a scrunched up and puzzled look on her face that portrayed all the sudden searching she did though her mind to figure out what he possibly meant by that.

“Sorry?” She finally asked. “For evolving? You didn't have control over that.”

Now it was his turn to show a similar look of bewilderment. “No...?” He said slowly. “Sorry for trying to...” His eyes widened suddenly and overflowed with dumbfounded surprise and relief. “You didn't mind what I tried to do last night? Did you?”

Oh _._ June bit her lip as her face lit up bright red. She turned away in a desperate attempt to hide her stunned reaction. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!

“Oh, **that** I uh... Um...” June raised a hand to her face, trying to hide it as she stuttered along intangibly. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she swore her glasses were beginning to fog a bit from the heat.

“June.” He was grinning now, and that only raised the feeling of embarrassment in her. “Were you perhaps...” His grin widened as he peered down at her with sharp red and gold eyes. “ **happy** that I did what I did?”

She wanted to die. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die, this was the worst thing. Not just him figuring it out, but also the way he was teasing her with it now. This was hell. This was her punishment for fantasizing over a computer program with sentience.

“The silence is really damning.” Piedmon said once a few long moments of silence had passed.

“Oh fuck you.” She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. In all her internal panic and frustration, that was all that came out.

“Oh my, so forward!” He leaned in closer to her, his lips just centimeters away from her ear as he whispered. “I'm not complaining though, I'd be more than happy to oblige to your needs, my dear.”

Well that was a thing that was just said.

“WE... WE ARE IN PUBLIC!!!” June shrieked in panicked embarrassment that finally peaked to its limit. “CAN YOU **NOT** PLEASE???”

He burst into laughter then. His deep, smooth voice letting out a lighthearted and jovial sound that created a serene sense of calm in June she hadn't expected. She didn't feel like it was him laughing _at_ her at all, but instead it felt like he was just happy. He looked happy too, and once his laughter died down his smile turned to a genuine one. Now completely devoid of a tease or deviousness. That one content look was all it took it put her at ease, and make her feel week in the knees all at once.

Piedmon brought a gloved hand up to her cheek. His thumb brushed across it a few times before it moved lower to her lips and rested there. June thought he might try to kiss her then, but he didn't. He just took the time to stare into her ruby eyes a moment.

“We should head home, what do you think?” His hand moved down and lightly patted her thigh.

June gulped, and nodded. “Yea. Sounds good.”


	2. The hot and steamy part

Once they arrived back into their private space, Piedmon wasted no time. He immediately shed both his heavy blue coat and fur-trimmed boots. The coat he took up and folded neatly before he set it on the couch. His boots he set aside evenly against the wall, along with his swords. June didn't really know what to do and so removed her own shoes and then sat herself on the couch while she started feeling the large puffy fur collar on his new coat out of curiosity. It was amazingly soft, and absolutely had to have been made out of some other digimon's pelt. She actually wondered what it might have been, maybe a Vikemon?

Piedmon looked at her peculiarly a moment, then sat down next to her. “Want to start this on the couch, hm?” He grinned in that teasing way again, and June curled in on herself a bit in reflexive embarrassment.

He chuckled in response, but the laughter fell quickly to something more serious. “Hm.” He moved his hand to her chin, and lifted it with a gentle brush of his fingertips. Her eyes met his, and he noted her cheeks were already a bit rosy again.

“I have to ask before this continues. You do want this right? You seem a bit... Stiff, and I don't want to push you.”

June took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. “I'm just embarrassed... I want this, **believe** me, I do. I've had too many fantasies of you to not want the real thing.” She laughed dryly. Then mumbled. “I just, don't want to mess up like some goofy idiot... I've never done this before. Unfortunately.”

Piedmon was actually surprised by that. June was by no means old in any sense, but she was older than most of Eden's populace, which was at minimum 18, and she was closer to 30, in fact. Yet she hadn't found someone suitable for even just one night of fun yet? Piedmon found that interesting.

In response to her comment, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “You couldn't 'mess up' if you tried, I wouldn't want anyone else.” He said honestly.

Piedmon's hand dropped to her hip, as he tugged her closer towards him. June let herself be guided and pulled until she was sat on his lap. But she wasn't only sat on his lap, she was also straddling him too. Her knees dug into the couch on either side of his waist, and honestly, she felt like that alone might have been enough to make her faint.

Her hands awkwardly rested on his chest, playing with the end of the blue cravat that hung from his neck. Not really knowing what else to do.

“Still feeling alright?” He asked.

“Yea, this feels nice.” She said a bit sheepish. The feeling of what was currently pressed up underneath her not lost on her at all.

“Alright then,” He smiled. “how about this--”

“Wait! Wait a minute...” June said suddenly, a little too loudly at first, she realized, when Piedmon froze stiff in a panic thinking he'd already done something wrong.

“Sorry,” She sheepishly grinned. “I just, well, can you take your mask off? It's weird that I haven't even seen your new face yet.”  
  


“Oh! Oh, of course.” He reached up and pulled the mask off without a second thought and set it off to the side next to them on his folded coat.

“Ah.” Was the only verbal reaction she seemed able to give. He batted full eyelashes at her along with giving a sultry look that told her everything of what he wanted tonight. Outwardly, June managed to smile at him. In her head though, she screamed something along the lines of ' _Oh no he's hot, oh no he's hot, OH NO HE'S HOT.'_

“It's a rare thing to see a Piedmon's face you know? You should feel special, my dear.” He winked.

June rolled her eyes at that, as she tried to reclaim her composure with the sarcastic gesture. “Sure, sure... What now...?”

He chuckled. “You really have no awareness for how this works? I never would have pegged you for being so innocent about this sort of thing.”

“I-- I know _how it works_ I just don't know what _you_ want me to do.” She grumbled.

“That's the beauty of this.” He said, holding both his arms out as if making some grand gesture. “It's not about just what _I_ want _._ Your wants are just as important. So think of what you want from me, and don't spoil the surprise! Just do what you think feels good, stopping is always an option if something doesn't mesh well with one of our interests.”

June nodded. She took in a deep, deep breath. And in a blind want to get things moving along, so maybe she'd be less embarrassed finally. She kissed him. No prompting, no warning, she just shoved her face up against his, and kissed him. Piedmon was startled a moment since she'd been so hasty about it, but recovered easily and leaned into it as he tilted his head at the same time to adjust the haphazard angle they started in.

They spent a moment like that. They enjoyed the gentle moment as they shared soft kisses between their lips. Until Piedmon couldn't help but tease her lip with his tongue a little, in a hope to inject a little more passion into the moment. June followed his lead and parted her mouth open, which let him eagerly deepen the kiss while he slid his tongue in her mouth. This earned him a delicious taste of her own tongue, and a moan from deep in her chest.

Piedmon couldn't keep from letting out his own little groan too. It was amazing what such a small sound from her could make him feel, and make him want. He felt so giddy as well as hungry. Hungry for her.

With their tongues and lips now involved, the kissing became clumsy and a bit messy in a way that wasn't so graceful, but still felt wonderful for both of the touch-starved lovers. It made them both feel warm and pleasant, and want all of what this kiss was only the start of.

When they both parted, it was with breathy sighs. June looked at him with a blissfully relaxed look that made Piedmon feel so happy. He wanted more of that. He wanted to see her eyes full of bliss and satisfaction.

“So. Do you truly like it out here, or should we go to the bedroom?” Piedmon idly rubbed one of her thighs up and down. She was spandex shorts, so he let his long fingers slip up them a couple times. Not moving towards anything in particular (yet). He just followed the top of her thigh up to where it met her hip and then ran his hand back down and up.

June fidgeted in place, still nervous, and still not sure what to do. She started a sort of idle swaying motion side to side without realizing it, and whined slightly when the friction created a pleasant feeling that spread between her legs. It felt really good, so she kept doing it. This eventually earned her a low grunt from her partner and a pair of large hands squeezing her waist to hold her still.

“Careful.” He said in a deep tone. “Going to make me choose for you doing that.”

“Ah...” June's blush flared up even more. “Maybe I want that?”

He raised an eyebrow; curious. “You want me to choose for you?”

She nodded.

“Hm. Then get to the bedroom. Now.” He smirked a bit, then leaned into her and whispered in an intentionally sultry hot tone. “Before I lose my restraint and take you right here.”

June let out a shuddering sigh at that, his words burned a path strait down to her core and ignited it. She didn't really want to move, but honestly didn't like the idea of them doing anything on the couch. It just sounded so uncomfortable. So, reluctantly, she crawled off his waist like he asked and walked quickly to the bedroom. Where she immediately climbed onto the large king-sized bed. But not really knowing what to do here either, she just sat with her legs crossed and waited for Piedmon to join her.

“Good,” He said when he walked into the room. He was in the process of unbuttoning his black shirt, his cravat already gone, and the sight made June bite her lip. He looked so good. The sight of him made her want to melt, and honestly, she wasn't sure how.

Before, he'd been a Myotismon, and no one would argue with being attracted to him looking like he did. He was literally _designed_ to look as appealing as possible. Now though? He was a clown. By all accounts, he shouldn't be anything appealing at all. Hell, most people had serious phobias of clowns, and yet, here she was, getting all hot and bothered at the idea of sleeping with one.

She felt a hand brush her leg and she broke out of her distracted thought.

“Everything alright?” Piedmon was leaned over the bed, supported by one hand as his eyes stared directly into hers. June immediately felt hotter. His gaze was filled with not only concern for her well being (which was oddly arousing) but also a deep want to have her. She couldn't help but squirm and squeeze her legs together in some vain hope to ease the hot and needy feeling growing down there, which had now started to ache and throb as well.

Oh to hell with it, she didn't care, she thought he was sexy as sin. Even as a Piedmon, and she wanted to fuck him. She wanted to fuck him so bad.

Her eyes broke their shared gaze and shifted down to his, now bare, chest. Seeing it, she gulped. “You look so good.” She whispered.

“As do you, all flustered as you are.” He pulled himself onto the bed on his hands and knees, and leaned into her. Face only an inch away. “Though I must say, you have a bit too much clothing on for my tastes.”

“Ah, right.” June looked down at herself, unsure. She first gripped the hem of her shirt a moment, thinking that might be the best place to start, but then changed her mind. She pulled at the waistband of her shorts instead, but after a second, she stopped again. What was the right order for this? What was she supposed to do? June hated not knowing what she was doing here.

“You're overthinking it.” He said simply, as he saw her mind start to wander again.

“Ugh, I just, don't know.” She paused a moment as she thought. “Can you just... Undress me?”

His head tilted a bit at that. “If that's what you want. I can.”

“Please?” She asked gently.

“Of course, my dear.”

Piedmon placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down onto her back. He situated himself to be sat on his knees and moved her legs to be on either side of him. He did things slow as to give her plenty of time to alert him if anything made her uncomfortable. June was as far from that as could be though, which was evident in the way she shifted and squirmed with a face fully red and flush.

“Please just, _ah_...” June looked up him helplessly, her voice thick and completely desperate. “Please, just get on with it.”

“Of course.” He said amused as he slipped a hand up her shirt. June wasn't sure when he'd taken his gloves off, but she didn't care. She was just so happy to feel his smooth, soft hand on her skin. His fingers began rubbing slow circles just under her bra, and it made her shiver, strangely so. It was then she realized that his hand had an air of coolness to it. Which made sense once she considered it, given he was an ice variant. His body temperature was likely lower than hers, thus creating the difference. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though, she wasn't complaining, and the contrast made her quiver in anticipation for what the rest of him would feel like.

Piedmon's fingertips danced over her skin playfully, even as his hand slid across her side along to her back. June arched up immediately to let him get to what she knew he was reaching for. He smirked as she did that, and after a moment of fidgeting, Piedmon unclasped her bra.

“ _Hnnn_...” June mewled lowly at that, as well as at the feeling of his hands as they gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Taking her bra off with it.

Piedmon's eyes softened once he got a look at her. “You're so beautiful.” He said as he brought his fingers lightly across one breast and gripped it firmly with his hand. He hummed as the warmth of her seeped into his skin. It was such a wonderfully unique experience for both of them. The exchange of hot and cold between their bodies wasn't something they expected to be incorporated, but was a welcome addition all the same.

“Ah~” June sighed blissfully at the sensation. She loved it so much, even as her body shuddered in reaction.

“Like that?” He let go of her chest a moment to see his handiwork. He playfully rubbed the now hardened nipple with his finger. Teasing the sensitive tip and eliciting another whine from her.

As fun as it was to play and tease at her skin like this, and as pretty a sight it was, there were other activities Piedmon had his mind on. So his hand quickly dropped from her chest down to her waistband. With a couple of tugs he had them down over her curvy hips. He pulled them off completely by lifting her legs up to the ceiling a moment, then tossed the sorts somewhere to the side. Not really caring where they landed.

Now he could see her underwear. A simple pair of light maroon panties greeted him. He could also feel more heat radiating from her now, as well as a particular smell too. Goodness, she was _very_ worked up, wasn't she?

“You're so hot and bothered right now I can both feel _and_ smell it you know.” He purred, more than pleased at that. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation for what was coming.

June flinched a bit at his comment though; worried. “I smell...?”

He chuckled lightly. He found her worry amusing in how unnecessary it was. “Yes. But in a wonderfully sexy way.” He leaned forwards into her so he could kiss the side of one knee. From there he moved down further, slowly, his lips sliding across her inner thigh messily all the way. As he got lower, he reposition himself to be on his stomach. Then continued down still, but as his face was about to touch what her underwear currently hid, he pulled his head away.

“It's incredibly arousing to think you're so worked up I can feel your neediness with all my senses. It's lovely.” His hands moved between her thighs and pushed them open while he shifted himself up a bit so that his face was even closer to her lower region. “I want you so badly, I hope you know that.”

June whined audibly as he pushed his face forwards and pressed into her heat. She could feel his tongue pushing hard against her underwear. Much like his hand, his tongue and face too had a cool feel to it, and it sent a jolt through her that felt so, so good.

“Ah, Piedmon...” She couldn't help but push her hips down into him and grind herself harder against his face. In response to this he pulled her in even closer too. June's body absolutely craved friction now, and something, anything, that would relieve the ache that seemed to just get stronger and stronger by the second.

What he was doing now, it felt good, but it wasn't enough. She needed more desperately. She raised her upper body up on her forearms so she could look at him. She couldn't see his mouth, but she could feel him grinning against her sensitive skin as his impish red eyes moved up to meet hers.

“Take them off now. _Please,_ I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind.” Her voice was thick and hot, and her eyes looked helpless and needy.

“Of course.” He purred. His fingers wrapped around each side of her underwear and pulled them down. He moved her legs off to one side a second so he could pull them off, and they were carelessly dropped on the floor without a care once removed. Piedmon then brought his hands back to spread her thighs open in front of him. Giving him a full view of her wet and hot heat. Which had him licking his lips again.

“Ugh... Please, come on.” June whined out when he didn't continue to touch her right away.

“Patience, rushing things ruins all the fun.” He said just before he dipped his head down. He started low, then slowly and teasingly he ran his tongue up the path of her slit to her clit. Which he planted a kiss on first, then encompassed completely with his lips and sucked on it firmly.

“ _Mmm!_ ” June hummed as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Her thighs immediately squeezed inwards on reflex, which compressed his head in a way that looked uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to mind. Piedmon's expression was still filled with amusement and satisfaction.

“Goodness you're sensitive aren't you?” A deep excitement glinted in his eyes at the thought.

“Yes, I guess...? God that felt so good.” June's arms slid out to her sides, letting her back fall onto the bed again.

“Then let's keep going.”

His face pushed against her again, and his tongue rubbed over her clit in a brisk back and forth movement. Which made her instantly gasp from stimulation and the unique cooling sensation of his body. June's hands went to his head, in an attempt to hold him in place. Of which he responded by pushing into her more still. Shamelessly he buried his face against her wet heat as much as he could. All the while he gave her as much pleasure as he could muster.

Piedmon's tongue eventually slid down and dipped inside of her, and the taste of her made him groan. He swirled his tongue inside her more, pushing it in as far as he could to get an even deeper taste of her. June's body felt like an aphrodisiac to him, and he could feel himself get hotter, harder, and more excited by the moment as it continued. Unable to resist against it, Piedmon began to grind his waist into the bed, in an attempt to ease his own need a bit. While he continued to tend to his partner.

“More please!” June whined sharply. “More of that, _ah_...” June's fingers gripped at his cobalt blue hair with her hands and tugged him towards her. Piedmon moaned appreciatively at that. He very much enjoyed the feeling of his hair being pulled.

“Oh?” He huffed as he spoke, a bit out of breath. “Like my tongue? How about this then?”

June bit her lip as she felt one of his fingers begin to slide into her slit slowly. “Yes, yes! Just something, please... I need it.”

“Hmm.” Piedmon hummed as he continued to slide his finger into her. His mouth went back to tending to her clit at the same time, and once his finger was in as far as it could, he pulled it back and slipped another in with it as he pushed back into her.

“ _Ah!_ ” June's hips started to jump and squirm against him, particularly his hand. It started to feed the tension that she felt inside her; the part of her that was practically screaming to be touched there more and more. Somehow making her both feel relief from pleasure, but also a stronger sense of want as well. Because despite how good this felt right now, she knew there was more he could do to her that would feel even better.

They continued on like this for a while. June was all breathy sighs and gasps as she rocked her body down against his hand trying her best to blindly gain as much pleasure as she could. Piedmon, meanwhile, joyfully fucked her with his fingers while he continued to orally pleasure her with his mouth and tongue. The need for everything happening between them was overwhelming, especially for June. Her body craved him deeply. The lust she felt for her partner had started to take over her mind completely. All semblance of embarrassment or worry she had over her inexperience was out the window now.

“Damn it, Piedmon!” She huffed and gasped in both pleasure and building frustration. His hand wasn't enough anymore. She needed more. “Just... _Ah_ , just... Just take me already!”

He stopped on a dime at that. His face pulled away, and his fingers left her heat. He lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled over June's body. His hands planted just above her shoulders, and his hips pressed firmly against hers.

“What was that now~?” He said teasingly, as he licked his lips. “I couldn't quite hear you.”

June loved the feeling of that, and without any hesitation, wrapped her legs around his waist to grind their bodies together more. He hissed out a breath at that. His hips bucked against hers on reflex. This made June's heart race faster. What she wanted so badly was more of that. But he didn't make any moves to do anything more, he just continued to stare down at her. A wide grin covering his face.

God, what did he want? Did he want her to beg? On a normal day she'd have too much pride to do such a thing. Right now though? She was not above begging in any capacity. She desperately craved him at this point. He'd done a wonderful job of stoking the flames of her lust into an intense fever-pitch, and there was no denying her need for him now.

“Please... Please just fuck me, I want you so badly. I need you.”

“And I feel the same,” He said simply as he moved one hand down between their waists. “that's all I've wanted to hear you say for so long.”

“Huh?” She asked weakly, her voice a whisper as she watched him start to undo his pants.

“'I want you', 'I need you', 'fuck me'.” His hand came back to rest over her shoulder as he leaned back into her. June could feel his long, and very hard cock pressed against the skin just above her heat now. Cool feeling as the rest of his body; the contrast made her shiver.

“Pie...” She whispered breathy as excitement and desperation becoming one in her tone.

“I've wanted to hear those words from you for so long...” Piedmon's pulled back a bit, and June gasped when she felt his tip against her entrance. “It almost doesn't feel real, but I'm glad it is.”

He moved his arms to be at her sides, and lowered himself down to his forearms. Which gave their bodies full, and much adored, contact with the others'. Piedmon reveled in the heat of her flustered body radiating from beneath him, and June was just as in love with the feeling of his cooling weight on top of her. Both of their bodies tingled at the contrast of hot and cold, and both moaned as they held each other tight.

Then his hips shifted a bit. June yelped in surprise as he pushed into her. June's body tensed a moment, as so many sensations hit her all at once. The first time being penetrated, and the first time feeling his unique body linked with hers. Despite not ever having done this with anyone else. June had always associated sex with the idea of something that was heated. Two people lost in a moment together; bodies close, feverish to the touch, and lightly dampened by sweat. With her Piedmon though? That wasn't what she got. She felt colder now, but it was a euphoric feeling. The way his coolness chased away the overheating her body was currently doing was nice. Even as her body couldn't keep from shivering at the feeling of him inside her.

Piedmon dipped his head down against her neck as he moved in her steadily. He kissed her with an open mouth anywhere his lips could reach. They kneaded and sucked against her skin messy and hard enough to leave marks he hoped would last a while.

June moaned at all of it. “Yes... _Ah_.” Her hand buried into his long hair, she gripped at it tightly while her other grasped at his shoulder.

“You feel so lovely, June.” Piedmon paused in his kissing a moment to plant one on her lips. “So wonderfully warm...” He whispered.

He pressed their foreheads together as his eyes fluttered shut, and he lost himself in the intimate moment. His pace quickened soon after, and June couldn't help but be vocal about it. Each of her breaths were some form of gasp or moan that leapt from her lips at every push of his body into hers.

“So do- _ah..._ you... So, so good...” She whimpered.

Piedmon's eyes shut harder in focus. He experimented a bit with a few different paces and rhythms. They felt good enough, and moans from his loving partner told him that they were well received, however, it wasn't quite what he wanted it to be. He wasn't quite satisfied with this.

“I want to try- _hah_... something.” He murmured with cool labored breath into her ear.

“Okay...” She panted in return. Ready for whatever he had in store.

And with that, June went wide-eyed as Piedmon picked her up in his arms, sat up, and then fell onto his back. Making it so she was on top of him now. All of this he did with perfect fluidity and grace, and all without pulling out of her.

“Wha- what are you doing?” June sat up with her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. She looked down at him, completely confused.

“Getting a better look at my lovely partner.” Her purred as he ran a hand down her quite busty chest and squeezed. “I think this will be more fun.”

“Uh,” June bit her lip. Eyes darting side to side as she shifted a bit on his waist. “I... don't know if I can do it as well as you.”

“Oh June.” He said. A devious smirk came to his lips, and seductive look to his eyes. “No one said you needed to do anything.”

And with that he grabbed her waist in both his hands, lifted her up a bit, then pushed her back down on his cock while at the same time thrusting his hips up into her.

June yelped out a gasp as she realized what he was doing. “Oh god, yes please.”  
  


Piedmon chuckled out a short laugh as he started to move again. His hands held her tight as he bounced her up and down on his hips over and over. At this point, he didn't bother to really pace things out. They had their fun playing things slow, now it was time for the climax of the story, so to speak. So he absolutely pounded her. He gave her every last bit of energy he had in him, diving into her deep and hard as she wailed out in pleasure. June's voice was filled with everything from incoherent sounds, to moans of his name, to pleas asking him to fuck her harder. She'd lost all grip on anything but this moment, and in response, he gave her everything he had.

A knowing smile spread over Piedmon's face as he notice June's body had started to hunch over a bit. Her eyes were shut tight, and her nails were digging into their place on his chest too. June was nearly there and it was all visibly evident.

“Does that feel good?” He breathed huskily.

June didn't, or rather couldn't, respond. She nodded her head stiffly with her eyes still shut tight and voice filled with whimpering moans. Her nails were raking down his chest slowly, which Piedmon hummed appreciatively at. Adoring the slight sting on his skin and the rougher treatment.

“Are you- _huff,_ getting close, love?”

“I... yea... _ah ahhhh..._ ” Her nails scraped the rest of the way down Piedmon's chest as her body started to tremble. _“Oh, ooooh,_ Pie...!”

“That's it... Take me...” He pulled her close against him and started to thrust into her harder. His speed was sacrificed, but he was able to really hit her hard where it felt good; deep against her core. “Take me inside you and come, love.”

June whined along with another thrust, then her mouth opened wide as she screamed out a shuddering moan. Her orgasm hit her hard and relentless. It was an amazing feeling. Her body felt like it was shot with this intense euphoria that caused every nerve and muscle in her body to react as it washed over her. It made her feel like everything in her pulled tight and locked up in that moment. A reaction of which had quite the effect on Piedmon too, who hissed out a low moan at the sudden tightness inside her.

He pushed himself as deep into her as he could go and pinned her hips down on him hard. He let her inner muscles squeeze every inch of him, which had him groaning low and deep as the pleasure of it washed over him. This was ultimately too much for him to keep control of though, and he lost himself to the feeling of her. His cock twitched and throbbed as it filled her with his cum, making June let out a soft yelp as she felt him pour into her. And in those last moments, the room was filled with moans full of relief as they reached the end together in pure, euphoric bliss.

June breathed out a sigh as her body slowly relaxed into limp position laid out against Piedmon's chest. Her face was filled with a dopey, and very satisfied, grin as she gazed up at him happily. “That was amazing...”

“It was.” Piedmon sighed as he pulled her up a bit. June got the cue, and pulled herself off his waist. Unable to keep from letting out a soft whine as his cock left her, but still she sighed contently as she settled next to him on the bed. Affectionately, she snuggled up against his side for comfort. Piedmon let out a soft hum at the same time as he turned towards her to bring her close into his arms.

“I'm overjoyed we finally got to share this moment.” Piedmon moved a hand up to her hair, brushing the more wild and unkempt strands back into a more orderly position. “Though there's a part of me that wishes we'd started this sooner. Considering I had no idea you'd felt this way the entire time, and I've been smitten with you for quite a while now.”

“Haha, yea.” June nuzzled her face against his smooth chest. “All that worrying I did... I should have just said something.”

“And I should have done the same, really.” He kissed her forehead. “You know, I thought you were scared of me as Myotismon, which is why I never attempted anything for so long.”

“Huh?” June lifted her head to look at him, her expression puzzled. “I wasn't ever scared of you.”

“Yes, I know that **now**.” He said in amusement. “But all the shying away you always did, the way you seemed unable to look at me, how you'd get nervous when we were alone together, flinched when I touched you at all, I thought it was because you were frightened in some way.”

June put a hand to her face as she snickered out a laugh. She couldn't believe it. Digimon could be just as oblivious as humans about romantic hints and signals. That was a thing she learned today. “Wow... Wow you're oblivious.”

“Apparently so.” He smiled and shrugged.

“But I'm glad it worked out.” She grinned. “Didn't expect it to _start_ with sex, but also not complaining.”

He rolled his eyes at her tease. “I'm glad it worked out too. Are you going to stay the rest of the night by the way? Or would you prefer to go home?” Piedmon really didn't want June to leave, especially not after all this, but he also understood that it was uncomfortable for humans to remain in Eden all day and night. Since doing so left their bodies immobile for hours back in reality.

“Yea, I wanna stay.” She leaned up and gave him a light kiss. “I... Love you.”

Piedmon returned the gesture with a more deepened kiss of his own. “I love you too. Sleep well, love.”

Piedmon took a moment to retrieve the blanket that had been shoved off the bed at some point in all the excitement, and pulled it over them. The pair cuddled close in contented bliss, and fell asleep together. Enjoying the soundest rest either of them could remember.


End file.
